


穿女裝(短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Isaki Kaname - Fandom, Kihara Tumugu, 伊佐木要, 來自風平浪靜的明天, 木原紡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	穿女裝(短H)

在了木要他穿了一件女裝的時候，也是一個十分之好開心的方法，是可以令到紡他開心的方法的，所以木要他我好開心給了紡他拎起的，就把木要他的衣服除了的。因此紡他就把木要他抱起的時候，就越抱越緊，同了木要他耳邊講了一句話：你穿上女裝真的十分之可愛的，因此木要他聽到了紡他這樣講，就不自覺有些輕顫並臉紅，紡他就開始同了木要他舌吻的，也開始把了舌吻变成濕吻，之後紡他和木要他吻完就開始把了木要他的手抓緊之外，並撫摸了木要他的全身，令到了木要他也感覺到紡他的手不停摸了木要他的全身，也有些輕顫，之後撫摸完，並把了乳頭撫摸的，之後撫摸完，就開始同了木要他講：我忍不到了，木要他就同了紡他講：可以撫摸的，可以做的，只要你同了我一起過了一個十分開心的早上的，那就可以，之後木要他這样講的，紡他就開始用了曰吸舔了全身之外，也開始舔吸咬了木要他的乳頭之外，紡他就有把了手撫摸木要他的xx的，之後就令到了木要他就有不停在大声地叫的，木要他的也不停輕微顫抖，到了最後他們就好快高潮，而木要他就抱了紡(互相拥抱)就在一起休息的。


End file.
